4way
by yiiikes
Summary: Somehow, Sasuke's convinced himself that doing a foursome with his best friend, Naruto, will convince said best friend that he's not gay. He thinks it's worked, but now Naruto won't stop talking about it. [NaruSasuNaru, College AU]


"Come ooooon Sasuke, just be cool for once!"

Sasuke whipped around, eyes blazing. "Naruto, _no one_ is out here having a foursome with their _platonic _best friend. Isn't it usually one guy and three girls? We've never had sex in the same _room _before, so what makes you think I'd want to have sex in the same orgy?"

Naruto blinked, taken aback. "First of all, Sasuke, Neji tells me _all the time_ how he and Shino go to sex parties together. Second of all-"

"Neji and Shino are bi," Sasuke sighed, "so if they're willing to orgy at all, I can see how they wouldn't mind making eye contact with one another. On the other hand, if I'm fucking around and I open my eyes and see_ your _face, I'll die. I'll actually die."

Naruto laughed loudly, but also punched his best friend in the arm. "Hey! If you saw my face you'd cum _instantly, _because I'm _that _hot!"

"Do you ever think about what you say before it comes out of your mouth?" Sasuke asked, disgusted.

Naruto cackled again. "_Second _of all, it wouldn't be an orgy, so much as what you said before. Having sex in the same room."

"You know what would be hotter though?" Sasuke asked, standing up with his lunch tray.

"What?" Naruto asked, following behind him.

"_Not _having sex in the same room."

Naruto stuck his foot out to trip Sasuke up, but the brunet managed to kick Naruto's foot instead.

"Ow!"

"Just think of it, idiot." Sasuke dumped his tray on the conveyor belt into the dishwashing room, then turned on his heel to return to their lunch table. "Even if we're not actively doing anything with each other, we'll be able to hear each other. You're going to have to listen to me huff and puff and shit."

"Huff and puff?" Naruto asked, laughing.

"Moaning and stuff," Sasuke mumbled, shooting Naruto a glare for making him say it. He was clearly uncomfortable. "And I'll have to listen to _you_. I don't know how you expect me to get in the mood while listening to you ask your partner 'is it good for you?' every five seconds."

Naruto punched Sasuke's back several times. "You're such a fucking _bastard_!"

Sasuke was smirking a bit. "I know."

"And listen, Sasuke, I get what you're saying, but _pleaseee_ just try it with me? Ino and her hot friend Sakura only want to come if you do. If it's weird, we can always split into separate rooms half way through. The girls will notice if we're uncomfortable, so they're not gonna _force _us to be together."

Sasuke was still shaking his head. "This just sounds like an uncomfortable time all around. I don't even like Ino, nor Sakura."

"Sasuke, I swear you're gay sometimes," Naruto groaned. "How can you _not _like Ino or Sakura? Sakura's so pretty, like _model _pretty, and Ino's got tits the size of the sun and a body like _woah_, you know? Like, what's your type if it isn't either of them?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, looking displeased, but eventually growled, "On _one _condition."

"Hm?" Naruto asked, leaning closer.

"I'll do this with you on one condition."

"Holy shit!" Naruto was yelling. "I can't believe you're even—holy shiiiit, Sasuke, holy fuck. Yeah, man, anything! What is it?"

"If you promise to _never _ask me to do shit like this ever again!"

Naruto laughed again. "One time is all I need, dude!"

* * *

"I hear you've been planting weird ideas in Naruto's head," Sasuke grumbled as he slid into his seat. The lecture was full, but all the other students were talking amongst themselves before class officially began, so Sasuke felt confident he could get away with having this conversation without (too many) eavesdroppers.

"Oh, have I?" Neji asked, blinking himself awake. He'd clearly been full-on dozing before Sasuke arrived.

"What is this I hear about an orgy?"

Neji blurted out a laugh. "_Oh_, that."

"_Yes_, that."

"What do you want me to say, Sasuke? Naruto was asking about what I was up to last night, and based on the state you left me in..." Neji trailed off, pulling up one of his sleeves to reveal multiple bite marks on his wrist, and pulling down his turtleneck to reveal the slight redness left behind from being choked. "I couldn't exactly say I was having nice vanilla sex with Tenten. She made me promise to keep our public image flawless, even if we're both seeing other people on the side. She doesn't want the whole world knowing we're non-monogamous, you see. Open relationships have such a bad connotation these days."

Sasuke could understand that. But still. "So you came up with: 'I was having a foursome with Shino'?"

"You and Shino are similar in my mind, so it was easy to swap you two out in the graphic retelling," Neji sniggered. At Sasuke's face, Neji sobered a bit. "I'm—I'm teasing you, Sasuke. I lied and gave a very basic description. Said it was me, Shino, and two girls. I didn't tell him that 'Shino' and I did any solo action; I kept it a strictly _heteronormative _foursome. So, if he was trying to suggest anything to you, it's not because he knows you're gay. I promise."

Sasuke levelled Neji with a calculating stare for one, two, three seconds before relenting with a sigh. "Fine."

"Fine?" Neji echoed.

"Fine," Sasuke repeated. "I believe you."

"So, no foursome for you and Naruto?" Neji teased, flipping open his textbook as class was beginning.

"I agreed," Sasuke whispered. The class was quieting down, so he couldn't openly speak anymore.

"What!" Neji whispered back, but harshly. His eyes were wide. "_What?! _But you—_does _Naruto know you're gay? You can't get off unless you're with a guy-"

"I can get it up, I just can't get off. I won't enjoy it, but I'll do what I have to." Sasuke's face was grim. "I don't want Naruto to know. If I have to fuck some woman to keep up the pretense, then I'll do it." After saying that, Sasuke frowned and quickly added; "_Respectfully _fuck her, of course. I'll make sure she has a good time, even if I'm not 100% into it. She's not doing anything wrong, after all."

"Maybe just watch Naruto the whole time and pretend you're with him," Neji suggested. "Then you might enjoy it a little bit?"

Sasuke seemed to consider this. "Maybe 2% enjoyment."

"S'better than nothing," Neji commented.

* * *

"What, did you just want a fourway so you'd have permission to use my bed?" Sasuke asked, unimpressed by the two beds pushed together.

"Shut up, just get pumped!" Naruto cheered! Just as he did, there was a knock at the door.

Sasuke normally would've found it funny, how Naruto nearly tripped over himself in his haste to rip the door open, but the dread was thick and heavy in the throat, so he couldn't take enjoyment out of Naruto's stupidity like he usually could.

In came two beautiful women.

The dread thickened, so Sasuke settled with a collected smile instead of words of greeting. The girls giggled in response.

Despite Naruto's characteristic goofiness, he was very smooth when it came to this. Sasuke had been waiting for one of the women to take the lead so he didn't have to choose, and in that time, Naruto gently took one of their hands and pulled the girl closer. Naruto had approached the slightly shorter girl—she was slender, with an interesting shade of strawberry blonde hair.

The second woman, a platinum blonde with bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile, took this as her cue and approached Sasuke. Her back was turned to the other two, but Sasuke was still watching from the corner of his eye. Watching how Naruto, without saying anything, pulled the woman close and kissed her; how he rocked them back and forth like he really treasured her, and then, when her grip slackened, he already had her shirt off.

Sasuke realized Naruto was a player.

"You're interested in Sakura too?" the blonde, likely Ino, murmured in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke switched his attention to her. "No," he said simply, and he caressed her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs under her eyes, making her smile. When he leaned in to kiss her, she met him eagerly in the middle. Ino was at least a head shorter than him, so when he leaned down and she leaned up, they melded together nicely, and her body pressed fully against him.

Sasuke didn't mind breasts, and didn't mind vaginas. He just couldn't get off with them. It didn't feel incredibly wrong, or deterrent, like Sasuke had heard some of his other gay friends say. It just felt... less.

When he was with a man, Sasuke felt _exhilarated_, and with a woman, it was difficult for him to get close to finishing. But, he _could _get hard, _could _fuck her, so he supposed he was somewhere on the bisexual spectrum, leaning heavily towards men? Sexual attraction was confusing. He tended to identify as gay because he had no intention of dating or marrying a woman (due to the lack of the aforementioned exhileration), but on a purely-sexual level, he supposed he was... somewhat bi? Was that okay to identify as? Definition-wise, he _was _sexually attracted to women, but it was a small attraction. In comparison, his attraction to women was an iota his attraction to men.

But, there was attraction was there nonetheless. If he just focused on the sensation of kissing, touching, he could get hard. And so he kissed, he touched. He stripped her and she stripped him.

He smiled at the way her eyes drank him in. She obviously found him attractive. He found her attractive too. He wasn't immune to the appeal of curves such as hers. He knew anybody attracted to women even in the slightest would consider themselves lucky to be in Sasuke's position.

They were laying on the bed, nude already, and Sasuke was focusing on kissing because otherwise, he was focussing on Naruto's deep moans—on Naruto's breathing and husky voice.

"Move like that," Naruto rasped, "Mmm, yeah, just like that."

Sasuke drank it in. He didn't feel guilty. It was Naruto's fault he was even in this mess.

Ino moved down his body. "You're so big," she whispered, lips moving against the glans of Sasuke's penis, sucking the tip between her lips.

Sasuke shivered, pleased. "Right?" Then, he jumped when he heard Naruto blurt out a laugh.

"Naruto!" Sakura chastised, as he'd laughed right into her mouth, but she was laughing too.

"Sorry," Naruto sniggered, pulling her back down to him. "C'mere." Then, the pop of lube opening was heard.

They were soon preoccupied, so Sasuke glanced over at them. Naruto was stretching her ass, squeezing lube into it, and Sasuke realized Naruto was an anal guy. On one hand, what guy _wasn't_ an anal guy, but on the other hand, this was only making Sasuke harder. So Naruto knew how to prep an asshole, did he?

"Lay down for me," Ino said, and Sasuke obediently situated himself.

Ino leaned down and got a better look at what she was working with. She brushed her long hair over one shoulder, and it exposed her long neck and collar bones, which Sasuke found more attractive than he probably should have. There was just... something sensual about Ino. Something about the way her hair draped off the other shoulder, like liquid gold, and pooled on his thighs. It was soft, and ticklish, and the bizarre sensation left goosebumps in its wake.

Ino licked down Sasuke's shaft, sucking briefly on his balls, and then she licked a stripe over his ass.

Sasuke looked down at her, surprised at the bold move, and found her already looking up at him.

Because Sasuke had been watching them, Ino must have thought he was into what Sakura was into? Sasuke didn't know what expression he was making, but Ino seemed to approve, because she barely waited for a response before she began rimming him savagely. She went _into _it, tonguing him thoroughly and with finesse, and Sasuke felt his toes curling and back arching before he even knew what the fuck was going on.

"WOAHwoahwoah, wait," Sasuke said, pulling her up and away from his sensitive sphincter. He was leaking profusely, harder than he'd ever gotten from a female alone before. Sasuke couldn't help the uncharacteristic flush against his skin, or the wildness in his eyes. _Guys _rarely rimmed him, so he couldn't beleive that Ino just fucking _did _that. She either really trusted her gut, or _really _trusted that Sasuke had cleaned himself thoroughly before she came over—which he had, but regardless.

"You like that, huh?" Ino purred, promptly sticking her tongue in his mouth, and Sasuke kissed her back punishingly. "Look how hot and bothered you are," Ino continued, rolling a condom down his shaft before she began maneuvering above him, and Sasuke mentally prepared for the feeling of her lowering herself onto his cock.

She seated herself and began to rock. Her back was arched, her tits out and bouncing alluringly, but Sasuke knew this wouldn't do it for him.

"Lay back," Sasuke commanded, leaning up, and they shifted around. Sasuke was careful not to look in Naruto's direction, but from his periphery, they were in the same position as before. Sakura on top, getting fingered, and Naruto kissing her hungrily. Maybe Naruto just liked kissing? Or maybe Sakura needed a lot of prep?

"Are you ready? Spread them," Sasuke demanded, and Ino shot him a coy look before parting her knees to allow him between them. Sasuke carelessly, as though Ino weighed nothing, hoisted one of her thick thighs up and re-entered her. She moaned, and Sasuke, with as clear a head as one could expect, began reciting all of the tips and tricks he'd learned over the years. He wasn't lost in the throws of passion, so he could be calculating about this.

He knew to aim high, as though towards her navel, and Ino was panting loudly. He sucked on her nipples, he pinched and kneaded and nipped and kissed. He massaged her clit as best he could, with the angle, and the fact that he was doing 90% of the work.

Something like adrenaline—the fact that his performance today might decide his and Naruto's fate as roommates and best friends—kept him going. When he _wasn't _focussed on the anxiety, he could find screwing Ino even pleasurable. It was kind of like a game, and he knew exactly what combo worked best for most girls. Ino had a unique combo, of course, and Sasuke's perfectionist and competitive mind was determined to figure out her perfect buttons to press. They didn't have months of dating for him to get to know her, but this single night, so he would do the best he could with what he had.

He heard Naruto and Sakura start fucking. Naruto was behind her, and Sakura was on her hands and knees. They started going at it, and when Sakura realized she was within reach of her friend, she leaned over Ino and began kissing her instead.

Sasuke left them to it, dominating Ino's lower half and massaging her clitoris with alternating patterns while Sakura monopolized Ino's mouth and nipples.

Sasuke pulled back and hoisted Ino's leg again, readjusting the angle, sweat beading on his forehead. This time, when Sasuke slammed home, it must have been particularly nice, because Ino _squeezed_.

"Fuck me," Sasuke groaned, voice quiet but deep, eyes crossing a bit at the sudden pressure, but his sound was almost instantly drowned out by Ino's.

"_Fuck!_" she had cried, rolling her hips wildly into his, and Sasuke, of course, kept up exactly what he was doing, since she seemed to approve of that.

Sakura was doing a good job managing Ino's top half, even if she was half distracted getting pounded from behind.

"Mm, fuck, yes, Sasuke, yes, yes," Ino moaned around her kisses, arms clinging to Sakura.

"Ah, ah, Naruto, harder, mm," Sakura herself sang, and Sasuke immediately heard louder, faster slaps as Naruto snapped his hips forward at breakneck speed.

The girls were moaning together, making out, and it was kind of hot, since Sasuke didn't have to do much other than stay hard, finesse Ino's clitoris, and keep fucking. He just watched Naruto, who had his eyes shut in pleasure, golden eyebrows knitted together in focus.

Sasuke felt Ino convulse around him, and she cried out, her leg quivering on his shoulder. She was cumming, Sasuke realized with relief, the sweat on his forehead cooling as the performance-pressure rolled off him. He stopped thrusting as her shaking died down, and pulled out slowly as she caught her breath.

Ino lazily kissed Sakura for a few more seconds, just as Sasuke was removing his condom and tying it up. Before he could get up and throw it away, Ino leaned up, over, and pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke realized it was likely because Ino's lips were swollen as hell from her previous make-out session with her friend.

"I've gotta go make a call," she said casually, standing from the bed. She didn't bother putting on any underwear; just hiked up her skirt, slipped on her bra, pulled on her sweatshirt, and re-tied her hair. It was almost scary how unruffled she looked, despite being freshly ploughed.

"Sure," Sasuke replied, distracted by her quick clean-up. She could go to class like that, and no one would be any the wiser. Her rosy cheeks and bright eyes just looked like she had makeup on... Girls were scary.

And then, as Sasuke went to throw away his previously used condom, he realized _he'd done it_. If Naruto and Sakura weren't still fucking behind him, he'd have done a victory pose. Nice. He'd managed it. _Fuck_. He'd managed it.

"S-Sasuke's still hard," Sakura panted, still getting rammed.

Sasuke stiffened, surprised he was being watched, and turned to see Sakura beckoning him over.

"I'm good," he assured, mentally willing away his adrenaline erection before he was coerced into anything else.

Sakura, shaky, put a hand up, signalling Naruto to slow. "Wait," she panted, "come here."

Sasuke really didn't want to, but despite himself, he approached her.

She was still on her hands and knees, so when he walked back over to the bed, she was at face-level with his erection.

"You're beautiful here," she said, giving it an appreciative stroke, and against his better judgement, Sasuke sent Naruto a cocky sort of look over Sakura's head.

Naruto looked winded, but he was clearly still rearing to go. He managed to send Sasuke an exhausted sort of roll of his eyes. "It's not even _that _big."

"She said beautiful," Sasuke commented.

"Lay down," Sakura said, clearly ignoring their childish conversation.

"I'm really alright," Sasuke told her.

"I want to do this, please, if you're willing," Sakura asked.

Consenting, Sasuke laid down, and then Sakura was rolling a new condom on his dick.

"Wait," Sasuke looked at Naruto, confused, but Naruto seemed to be understanding. His face lit up like a lightbulb had flicked on in his brain, and then he threw his head back and fist-pumped the air.

"_Fuck_ yes," he groaned, grabbing Sakura's hips, which were slowly lowering over Sasuke. "You're so fucking hot, Sakura."

"I-I know," Sakura moaned, smirking a bit.

"This is like a porno," Naruto huffed, tongue lolling out as he re-entered Sakura's rectum, and Sasuke gasped as he _felt _Sakura's insides rub him from Naruto's penetration from behind.

Sakura's mouth was open in a silent moan, or perhaps a silent scream, but at least from the way she was squeezing around them and pushing back when Naruto pushed in, it was likely a silent noise of pleasure.

Sasuke barely knew how to react. He could _feel _Naruto moving against him, and when Sakura dropped her head into the crook of Sasuke's neck, her sweaty forehead finding recluse there, Sasuke came face to face with Naruto. Naruto, who was leaning forward, panting and huffing and thrusting like it was his job.

If Sasuke zoned out a bit, it was almost like Sakura wasn't there—she was like a comfortable, warm, weighted blanket—and Naruto was leaning over _him_, panting and thrusting and getting all worked up over _him_, and Sasuke could barely handle it. This was—this was too close. He and Naruto were practically _fucking_.

Sakura adjusted, so of course Naruto did too, and then Sasuke truly acknowledged how close the rectum was to one's vagina, because Naruto's balls were slapping into his, and Sasuke didn't know what to fucking do. Did he acknowledge it? Pretend to not _notice _his best friend's balls bouncing against his own? One thing was for sure: Sasuke did _not _make eye contact. He wished Sakura wasn't nuzzling his neck—not because it wasn't pleasurable, but because she was the only thing he was _allowed _to look at, really. Instead, Sasuke threw an arm over his eyes to stop from staring blankly at the ceiling.

His thoughts refused to stop circling around the idea: that he and Naruto were pretty much fucking _each other_, and fuuuuck if he wasn't about to cum from the thought of it.

"Don't get harder," Sakura half-whispered, half-laughed into Sasuke's neck, and she squeezed around them in response.

This caused Naruto to throw his head back and _moan_, thrusting becoming lazy and sloppy.

Since Sasuke could physically _feel _the change in Naruto's energy, Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's thighs and began putting some work in himself. He tilted his hips, trying to angle towards where Sakura's G-spot should be, and began shallowly thrusting as well.

Sakura whimpered at the sensation and seemed to like it, because she grinded right back against him.

Sasuke just couldn't stop thinking about how soft Naruto's sack was against his own. He liked getting his balls fondled as much as the next guy, but somehow, that single point of connection between himself and Naruto was just about the sexiest fucking thing he had ever experienced—bringing him _this _close to orgasming.

Sasuke threw his head to the side—the side not occupied by Sakura—and hoped his sweaty fringe would disguise his eyes, because he _had _to. He _had _to look at Naruto when he came. And he did. Sasuke looked at Naruto through his wild hair, and Naruto—fuck—glanced back at him, and then Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, bit his lip, and _moaned_.

He came, and just like in a porno—this whole _night _was like a goddamn porno—Sakura came with him. She shook and groaned and squeezed him tight, and Naruto thrusted savagely a few more times before he, too, stilled and shot his spunk.

They all pulled apart simultaneously. Sakura rolled off of Sasuke in favor of cooling the sweat from her heated skin, and Naruto plopped down practically on top of her. She harrumphed and shoved at him until he, with a laugh, rolled over and took up the last third of the bed.

Fuck.

* * *

"No, yeah, it was weird."

Sasuke felt a tiny part of himself get offended, but quickly filed it away under the 'stupid thoughts' part of his brain. This was the answer he'd _wanted_, dammit.

"Surprise, surprise," Sasuke drawled.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning back against Naruto's bed frame, reading a manga Naruto had lent him. Naruto himself was on the bed, laying across it, reading the next volume. The idiot kept kicking his legs back and forth like a little kid, which in turn shook the frame against Sasuke's back.

Because he couldn't help himself, Sasuke added, "How did it feel getting shown up by my sexual prowess?"

Naruto smacked him across the back of his head with the manga. "Shut _up_! A big dick doesn't mean _shit _if you suck at using it."

"I don't think either girls complained about my technique."

"Okay, with Ino... Yeah, okay, you got me with Ino. But Sakura? That was _all me_, man."

Sasuke opened his mouth to add, _"Yeah, I could feel 'all of you' rubbing against 'all of me',"_ but shut his mouth before he could say anything, because that was crossing a line, right? They just... weren't going to mention that part, right?

"But, you were right, from before," Naruto admitted, his voice oddly quiet. "I had to keep my eyes shut the whole time, because... You know how when you're not supposed to do something, it's like you can't help from doing it? Well, yeah, so, every time I opened my eyes, my eyes would automatically fly to you, which was _weird_."

Sasuke was glad Naruto was hiding his face in his manga as well, so he wouldn't see how Sasuke's eyes instantly sharpened at that comment. Naruto had been watching him?

"Like, don't get me wrong, you weren't—it wasn't _bad_. Like, in the moment, I wasn't focusing on _you_, but on you fucking _Ino_, you know? It was like watching porn _while _fucking Sakura. And, Ino's..." Naruto whistled. "Ino's worth watching. And how you handled her was..."

Naruto got quiet, and Sasuke couldn't resist peering at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, trying to guage where the _fuck _this conversation was going.

Naruto was staring at his manga, but not seeing it. He was in his head, eyes kind of glazed over. He licked at his lip, then finished with; "Seeing you handle her was... fucking awesome." Naruto finally glanced at Sasuke, who quickly pretending he hadn't been staring fixedly back at Naruto's profile the entire time. "You're a good looking guy—all toned and shit. I make fun of you because we're friends, but I'm not blind. I know you're hot. And Ino is _smoking_." Naruto glanced back at his manga, face a little flushed. "It was like something straight out of porn, but the good kind; the kind you've gotta pay for. It was like..." Naruto licked his lip again, "beautiful? No homo, but for real, Sasuke, you were like a model or something."

Sasuke looked back at his own manga, trying to hide the heat radiating from his cheeks. Naruto was _really _saying this stuff. This wasn't a dream. Fuck. _Fuck_.

"Everyone looks kind of dumb when they're fucking," Naruto was still going, "but you were—you were red from, like, exertion or whatever, but even then, you were _crazy _composed. It was like everything you were doing was perfecly executed for the sake of some fuckin' camera, and Ino was just _posing _there, taking it like a fucking _champ_. I..."

Sasuke peeked at Naruto again. That idiot couldn't trail off _now_!

"What?"

Naruto looked at him, seeming surprised Sasuke was there—he'd clearly been off in his own little world this entire time.

"What?" Sasuke repeated, making sure his face was open, bordering on uninterested—as though this was _normal _conversation to have with your _normal _best-friend-cum-roommate.

Naruto bit his lip. "I... kind of can't get it out of my head now, which is... a problem."

Sasuke forced a casual shrug, turning back to the manga. "Maybe you don't watch enough good porn?"

Sasuke's heart was hammering in his chest so loudly that he was worried Naruto would hear it, but _damn _if Sasuke wasn't going to play it cool until he absolutely couldn't anymore. According to his outward appearance, Sasuke didn't find Naruto's confession weird or even particularly memorable, but _inside_, Sasuke was boiling. He... wanted to cry, strangely enough. And jack off. Maybe at the same time. Because Naruto, his first and only crush since the dawn of time, had been _watching _him fuck, and not only found him attractive while doing so, but _unforgettable. _Naruto found Sasuke _praise-worthy. _

Naruto hummed a bit. "Hm. Maybe."

There was silence for a bit.

"Why, what kinda porn do you watch?"

Sasuke bit his tongue before '_the gay kind'_ could pop out of his mouth. Partially because that would out him, and partially because it wasn't completely true. Sasuke, despite his own preferences, watched all kinds of porn. Gay porn, straight porn, lesbian born, taboo porn—the whole nine yards. He'd dabbled in some weird stuff that he wasn't proud of, too, but then again, who _didn't_? Watching weird porn was like a rite of passage. Naruto was asking stupid questions.

Unless Naruto was serious? What, he wanted fucking reccomendations? Wasn't that weird? Jacking off to the same porn your best friend did? Then again, they'd already fucked the same person, so maybe Sasuke was the weird one for drawing the line here?

"I don't watch porn," Sasuke lied, just because.

Naruto smacked him again. "Then why the fuck are you reccomending I watch _more _porn, jackass!? You tryna sabotage me, or something?"

Sasuke rubbed his head, scowling. "Any idiot expecting porn to be like actual sex _is an idiot, _idiot, now stop _smacking me_."

"You really don't watch any porn?" Naruto had his arms crossed now, his chin resting on them, watching Sasuke.

Well, since Naruto was asking again... He might as well be honest. "Of course I do. Moron."

Naruto raised his pillow threateningly, his face bright red with anger and maybe embarrassment as well. "I. Fucking. _Hate. You!_" Naruto growled. "Why are you teasing me when I'm being serious here?"

Sasuke felt a little bad. He stood up and walked out of striking range from Naruto. Then he sat on his own bed, which was across their dorm room, and faced the blond, expression honest—he wanted Naruto to know he was being genuine, now. "I watch all kinds of porn," he admitted.

Naruto held the pillow up a little longer, frowning deeper, then his curiosity seemed to get the better of him. How cute. He shoved the pillow under his folded arms and, once again, rested his chin on them, looking at Sasuke. The pose made him look almost demure, looking up at Sasuke through his fringe like that, which was cute as well.

"What, like, kinky stuff?"

Sasuke waffled on whether or not to answer honestly, and decided to go on with it. They'd never spoken about sexual things together before, despite being friends since goddamn middle school, but after an _orgy_, it was the correct next step, Sasuke supposed.

"Sure."

"Like... bondage?"

Sasuke smirked a bit—he couldn't help it, even if a surprisingly innocent Naruto was being vulnerable with him right now. He couldn't resist wanting to tease the blond. "Says the guy who does _anal _during his first time sleeping with a girl."

Naruto's face went suspiciously blank for a second, before he laughed awkwardly. "Haha, yeah."

What did _that_ mean?

"It wasn't your first time fucking," Sasuke said, realization dawning on him as he went. "That's why you didn't even discuss it before you started fingering her ass-"

"You-" Naruto was bright red, burying his face in his pillow, "Sasuke, _you _can't say dirty things like that, you're ruining my image of you."

Sasuke was _pissed_. "After coercing me into an _orgy_ under the pretense of wanting to get a girl you've never had the opportunity to get before, _now _you're upset about me _ruining my image_?" Sasuke was _furious_. All that performance anxiety, all that stress, all that _everything _so Naruto wouldn't think he was gay and stop being his friend, and Naruto had _lied _about it?

"Listen, it's not what you think." Naruto sat up fully, running a hand through his hair. "We've never fully fucked before, but we've... We've been flirting, yeah. Anal had been discussed beforehand, kind of as a joke, and then it turned into 'I'll let you go in the back if you can get your pretty roommate to join in'," Naruto admitted, "but I didn't think you'd be into that, so I proposed inviting Ino, and then it all... sorta fell into place." Naruto hung his head, putting his face in his hands. "I guess... yeah, I guess I wasn't completely honest with you. I don't think I _never _could've slept with Sakura without the—the foursome, or orgy, or whatever—but I thought the orgy would speed up the process, so I... I dunno. Sorry, Sas'."

Okay well that wasn't... _too far _from what Naruto had told him. And, Naruto seemed pretty repentant about it. _And _Naruto had gassed him up earlier, calling him a model and everything... Yes, things could have gone _horribly _wrong (according to Sasuke's anxiety), but instead, things went well beyond all expectations, so Sasuke supposed Naruto could be forgiven. Naruto was an idiot, after all.

"Still," Sasuke sighed, "didn't think you'd be into anal."

Naruto peeked at Sasuke through his fingers, judging his friend's temperament. He seemed to deem Sasuke stable, because he dropped the regretful pretense and grinned. "What guy _isn't _into anal?" he countered. "Too kinky for you? I thought you liked bondage porn?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "_You're _the one convinced I'm into bondage porn, idiot."

"You're not?" Naruto asked, seeming genuinely dumbfounded, which Sasuke wasn't sure whether to be offended by or not.

"Should I be?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto squinted at him. "You just... seem the type who likes to be in control."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Like, you seem..." Naruto licked his lips in thought. "...Reliable?" Naruto seemed to be pondering his own damn commentary. What a dunce. "Like, if anyone was gonna, I dunno, _choke me out_, I'd want it to be someone like you. You just seem trustworthy, you know? _I _would undoubtedly fuck around and accidentally kill a bitch, but _you _probably already know exactly how to do it. At least, that's the vibe I get from you."

It was... _terrifying _how spot-on Naruto could sometimes be. The cheeky idiot was strangely observant, despite his _cheeky idiotness_.

Sasuke was very careful not to give Naruto a decisive answer based on his expression, which Naruto was watching _very _closely. Instead, Sasuke made his expression even more uninterested in this subject. "Why are we talking about this?"

"You offered to give me recommendations?" Naruto wondered aloud, turning back to his manga. "I dunno."


End file.
